The Liberator 3 Assemble
*2 weeks after the founding of The Syndicate* The Call Lintle is training with Bullet, his bullet miniman. Bullet ricochets and bounces around the room, attacking him from different angles. Lintle dodges and blocks with perfect accuracy and precision. Suddenly, he gets a message from The Syndicate and catches Bullet to answer. Zone tells him that there is a riot in Chicago that he need to check out. He accepts and heads out. The Riot Lintle rides his motorcycle through an underground tunnel, that leads to Illinois. He emerges from a sewer and dashes into an alley, climbs up the fire escape and leaps onto the roof. He scans for activity atop a 4 story apartment. As he's scanning, Houndman speaks from behind him "I should've known they'd send you too.", startling Lintle. Lintle spins around and examines Houndman. "It's not wise to sneak up on me", Lintle warns. "I would've thought that your sensors would have picked me up" he mocks. Lintle resumes scanning and picks up excessive activity 9 blocks east of where they are and begins roof hopping towards it. Houndman follows with a grin on his face. They arrive and see the people scrambling around the neighborhood, wreaking havoc, while police officers struggle to contain them. Houndman sprays a thick cloud of pepper spray and tear gas over the area, while Lintle grapples them, pulls them to the roof and subdues them. They hear a deep, violent roar and Houndman's cloud disperses. There is a Spartan warrior standing in the center with a scarlet aura around him. "WHO'S TRYING TO STOP THIS RIOT!" the Spartan roars. They ready themselves and stand up boldly for their possible battle. The Spartan looks directly at them "YOU!" He sprouts large red swan wings and charges at them with his halberd. Houndman and Lintle prepare for battle. Riot gets 6 feet away from them and is tackled by some guy in a metallic suit. They land on the ground and the guy in the suit tosses Riot into a building. Riot gets up and swings his halberd at him ferociously, with the armored guy barely dodging. Riot steps in a few puddles of blood and gets faster and stronger and eventually strikes him in the shoulder, knocking him down. Riot tries to finish him with a downward slash, but Lintle grabs his halberd with a grappling wire from atop the building. The armored guy kicks Riot in the chest and gets up. Houndman pepper sprays Riot in the face and nothing happens. Riot grabs him and body slams him, them pulls Lintle to him by his wire. Lintle meets him with a Grapple Punch, sending him tumbling. "Who are you?" Houndman asks the armored man. "Badger"he responds stoically. Riot gets up covered in blood and charges at them. Lintle, Houndman, and Badger meet him. They all dodge Riot's 1st attack. Houndman strikes him with his tonfas and hits him with a sonic bark. Badger dashes passed him and slashes his knee and chest with his claws. Riot releases an omni-directional wave of chakra, knocking them away. He leaps forward and slams his halberd on Badgers chest, raises him up showers himself in blood and throws Badgers body down the street. Lintle Thunder Punches Riot, stunning him temporarily, then shoots him in the chest. Riot's wounds close almost instantly and he punches Lintle in the face. Lintle tumbles away and Houndman tackles Riot and calls all of the dogs in a mile's radius. The dogs pounce on Riot, attacking viciously. Houndman and Lintle rush to where Badger was thrown, but he's not there. "Looking for me"Badger says from behind them. "How did you.."Houndman begins. "I have a healing factor" he chuckles. Riot shakes off the last of the dogs, his body now covered in scratches. Riot uses his Scarlet Release. They leap over it and hit him simultaneously, knocking him out. They subdue him and call the police, then leave before they show up. They gather atop another hotel. "We work pretty well together don't you think" Houndman expresses. "I guess. There aren't too many people that could fight on my level" he sighs. "Why don't you join us in The Syndicate and be around people like yourself" Lintle offers. "That sound interesting" he accepts. They travel back to HQ and introduce him to the team. Category:The Syndicate Category:Stories